Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{r}6 \\ 7 \\ 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 7 & 2\end{array}\right]$